Remes
Remes Geography Remes is located between mountain ranges, the massive Howling Peaks to the southern border, and to the north the minor range of The Echoes. Most of the surrounding land of Remes is situated on hills with sprawling plains just outside of its domain, a massive river splits the city, the Gorge's Run, into the eastern and western portion. The location is rich with bountiful lands from its farms with the river, dependable mountain regions and sprawling hills and rocky surfaces, making the colonial province rich in minerals and stone workings. Founding Remes was founded amidst the other kingdoms invading the new world of Sheng, and its governor, Raoflin makes no intent to hide or lie that it is anything but that; a foreign power settling into lands by force. Thankfully, Sheng was large enough for their ships to moor into the Gorge's End, a few irrelevant natives were slain or driven out in the foundation and they have yet to draw the ire of the serious powers abroad. Since, the city has sprawled out and its reaches stretch towards the Overgrowth Forest and beyond the Howling Echoes. Recent Events The Sundering of Collars Within the first few months of Remes, the military governor Raoflin, made it hence forth illegal to own or practice into the selling of slavery, a long standing tradition and economic boon for the Amarians. Using the newly flooded market of both skilled and skilled laborers, freed slaves and wealthy land owners now needing a new source of revenue. A treaty was devised with near every kingdom a portal could be established with, and trade flowed in through the city, exporting stone and metal works. Foreign quarters established allowed for merchants to pedal their wares and goods while offering a small place to live and be in familiar 'Amarian' surroundings. The plan was over all a success, though minor revolts had happened and were put down, including attempts on the packlord's life. The perpetrators are still large, and is unknown if and when they will strike again. For the moment, slaves enjoy a new life of freedom of working without being property, per se. The problems that still hold, are that even with their new found freedom, many slaves hold resentment at their former masters, and many masters hold disdain for their property now acting as though it is proper, civilized people. Among their constant squabbles, it is rumored minor villages or cities still have slaves, of a sort, and are too far from the bustling city of Remes to be properly regulated. Military Upheaval With the attempts on Packlord Raoflin's life, and the new foreign threats that are rising in the world of Sheng, the military governor has seen fit to begin a massive recruitment in the local population to increase its armed forces. The project has been slow, military might is a hungry thing for gold, steel and grain. However with their size the kingdom state is more than prepared to begin its recruitment drive to ensure the world of Sheng knows Amaria's fangs have not dulled. From the foot soldiers on the ground, to the still forbidden, and heavily restricted, city of Avius where military constructions are beginning to form. Amaria will not be one-upped by foreign powers in a military conflict so easily. Inhabitants Remes and her surrounding cities are filled with humans, elves, half-elves, and catfolk prominently, the latter two being either ostracized, and still so, or recently liberated slaves through the city's action to repeal the tradition of slavery. Many of the half-elves and catfolks however still reside in the city's slums along the river district near the southern edge of the city, out of sight of most of the humans. Though there is signs of segregation being broken down, mostly in the trade venues abroad, at home things are much slower within the city walls. Many of the 'lesser' races that serve as serfs for the lord's in the surrounding plains face poor treatment vaguely better than when they were slaves, high taxes and less guards to enforce the packlord's will. Religion Remes follows its mother country in the following of the state religion, the Ravager. The mighty wolf of their people, other divine religion are...'tolerated' in practice in the street, and small shrines may be allowed in the home of common folk, but the gentry and public officials are only allowed to practice the divine might of the Ravager, or face fines, persecution, and imprisonment. Rule of Law Remes operates under a strict rule of law, this is somewhat alleviated for foreigners, but there are lines that they are not allowed to cross, and after a fair warning they will be tried as any citizen, no matter the station. Citizens enjoy a fair amount of freedoms, but are expected to obey the laws without question. Commoners, nobility, or other uneventful individuals are simply sent to the Blackgate Prison within the city walls on the northeastern side of the city, within the heart of its military district. An Anti-magical field and general prison facilities await, though those of high station are granted more accommodating lodgings. Those of higher powers, general unruly behavior, severe crimes or are seen as 'risk potential' of escape or riots, are bound with powerful, specialized manacles, enchanted to restrain magical energies of arcane, divine and supernatural qualities, and are taken to Blackstone Fort, a fort whose location is unknown, a heavily guarded secret and well suited for detaining those of immense power. Anti-magical runes are embedded into the fortress, and specialized alloys are made to keep even the strongest, or stealthiest from breaking out. Crime and Punishment To be announced upheaval Category:Cities Category:Sheng Cities